


Tantalus

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [37]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Petals, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: ‘At first, I thought we might be living the life of Sisyphus, cursed to roll the same boulder up the hill every day. But, every time I look at you, the story of Tantalus comes to mind.’“Which am I, Jim?” Spock says, in a booming whisper. His voice echoes all around him, syllables melting into great, crashing waves. “The water you can never stoop to drink, or the fruit which is just out of reach?”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Tantalus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tomorrow Never Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270817) by [ideasCornucopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideasCornucopia/pseuds/ideasCornucopia), [Marlinspirkhall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinspirkhall). 



**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/635988913816813568/at-first-i-thought-we-might-be-living-the-life)


End file.
